Historia de San Valentin
by Colocho1216
Summary: Faltan solo un dia para san valentin, y todos tinen un pareja, todos menos des chicos, que pasara, le confesaran sus sentimientos a sus amores, o terminara en un desastre amoroso(mal resumen, pero es mi primera historia). GingaxMadoka y KyoyaxHikaru.
1. Chapter 1

El Día de San Valentín

Capitulo 1: ¿Tienes una cita?

Faltaba un día para san Valentín, y en Metal bey city todos estaban listo para ese día, todos a excepción de dos personas, Kyoya y Ginga los cuales como siempre estaban teniendo una de sus batallas. Al finalizar ambos se toparon con sus amigos: Kenta, Tsubassa, Yu y Masamune.

Ginga: Hola amigos.

Kenta: Hola Ginga, ¿Quién gano esta vez?

Kyoya: yo.

Tsubassa: bien y listos para mañana.

Yu: si amigos listos para mañana.

Ginga: y porque debería estar listo para mañana. –pregunto Ginga confundido-

Masamune: como que porque, mañana es san Valentín, torpe.

Yu: no me digas que no tienes una cita.

Ginga: bueno en realidad no.

Todos menos Kyoya: ¡QUE!

Ginga: pero no soy el único Kyoya tampoco tiene una cita.

Tsubassa: tu también Kyoya.

Kyoya: si pero no importa a mi no me gusta nadie.

Yu: si claro cómo no. –Con mucho sarcasmo-

Tsubassa: si como si no viéramos como te mueres por Hikaru.

Kyoya (muy sonrojado): que no me gusta Hikaru.

Ginga: si claro, y ¿Por qué no le pides una cita? –Esto último lo dijo en forma picara-

Kyoya: tu mejor te callas y mejor porque no invitas a Madoka, se nota que te encanta.-Esto ultimo hizo que Ginga se sonrojara-

Kenta: eso es cierto Ginga, deberías invitarla a una cita.

Yu: ya me lo imagino.

Ginga y Madoka sentados en un

Árbol besándose.-cantaba Yu para molestar a Ginga.

Masamune: ya Yu aunque deberían decirles, ya saben Kyoya a Hikaru y Ginga a Madoka.

Ambos Kyoya y Ginga se pusieron rojos de pensar en lo que acaban de escuchar.

Kenta: vamos amigos no sean cobardes.

Kyoya y Ginga: ¡A quien llamas cobarde!-Gritaron asustando a Kenta y Yu-

Masamune: pues los retamos a que les pidan una cita para mañana.

Tsubassa: si, sino son unos cobardes demuéstrenlo.

Kyoya y Ginga: bien aceptamos.-Dijeron ambos a regañadientes-

Masamune: Bien y para asegurarnos de que no se distraigan peleando entréguenos sus Beyblades.

Ginga: eso no era parte del trato.

Tsubassa: solo dame a pegasus y Kyoya entrégame a Lyon.-Kyoya y Ginga le entregan sus beyblades-

Yu: bien que esperan vayan a invitarlas.

Masamune: buena suerte romeo.-Esto se lo dijo a Ginga-

Tsubassa: lo mismo te digo Kyoya.

Y todos de fueron menos Kyoya y Ginga.

Ginga: en que lio nos hemos metido esta vez.

Kyoya: no se pero mejor no vamos, ya sabes lo que dicen, "cada quien con su pareja" .

Mientras tanto con Madoka y Hikaru.

Madoka: oye Hikaru ¿ya tienes una cita para mañana?

Hikaru: no y además a mi no me gusta nadie.

Madoka: si claro como si un te gustara Kyoya.- Hikaru se puso roja-

Hikaru: a tu acaso no te mueres por Ginga.- Esta vez Madoka de sonrojo al oir esto-

Madoka: bueno mejor me voy.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a su casa-


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Cómo invitarla?

Primero, gracias a todos por sus rewiens, y bien aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia.

Descargo de responsabilidad, esta serie ni sus personajes me pertenece, disfruten.

El Día de San Valentín

Capitulo 2: ¿Cómo invitarla?

Ya era casi medio día en la ciudad, y nuestro peli rojo estaba sentado en el césped, recostado en un árbol y viendo el rio, pensando en cómo invitar a Madoka y los lugares a los que irían.

Ginga: Ha, porque es tan difícil, no se me ocurre nada, y se me acaba el tiempo, tal vez…. –Entonces Ginga fue interrumpido por la voz de su amigo-

Kenta: Hola Ginga, ¿aun no sabes cómo invitarla verdad?-Pregunto el pequeño-

Ginga: No, aun no sé como invitarla.

Kenta: Ya me lo imaginaba. Bueno lo primero es como invitarla, que tal si la invitas a caminar por el parque y hay le preguntas.

Ginga: Sabes Kenta esa es una muy buena idea, iré ahora mismo, solo una pregunta, ¿Por qué sabes tanto de romance?-Ante esta pregunta el pequeñín se puso nervioso sin saber que responder-

Kenta: Bueno, la verdad es que debes en cuanto veo telenovelas.-Dijo avergonzado-. Pero no le digas a nadie entendido.

Ginga: Bueno, será un secreto, adiós, iré al taller para hablar con ella.

Mientras tanto con Kyoya.

El estaba caminando por las calles pensando como decirle, había pensado retarla a una batalla y después preguntarle, pero, ya que no tenía a Lyon no podría combatir, así que estaba sin ideas, y de repente pensó en simplemente llamarla por teléfono e invitarla a una cita.

Así, saco su celular y marco el número de la peli azul.

Kyoya: hola Hikaru, te llamaba para preguntarte si te gustaría ir conmigo a una cita mañana.-Al decir esto último se sonrojo bastante, esa era la razón por la que la invito por teléfono, para que no viera su rubor, además sabía que si se lo decía de frente se hubiera muerto de los nervios-

Hikaru:-bastante sonrojada por la pregunta de Kyoya-Si claro, porque no, además no tengo nada más que hacer mañana.-Dijo esto tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción-

Kyoya: Bueno te parece si nos vemos en el parque a mediodía.

Hikaru: Esta bien hay estaré, no llegues tarde, o te arrepentirás.-Al terminar de decir estas palabras colgó-

Kyoya al terminar la llamada se sentó sobre una banca que había cerca y suspiro.

Kyoya: Listo, ahora tengo que pensar a donde llevarla.

Mientras tanto Hikaru no dudo en llamar a Madoka para contarle lo que había pasado.

Hikaru: Hola Madoka, a que no sabes lo que acaba de pasar.-Dijo ella muy emocionada-

Madoka: así pues cuéntame, se nota que te alegro bastante, acaso Kyoya te invito a una cita.-

Esto último lo dijo de forma picara, por otra parte Hikaru al oír esto se sonrojo mucho-

Hikaru: Si, me acaba de invitar a una cita para mañana.

Madoka: Bien, te dijo te le gustas.

Hikaru: tal vez tienes razón, bueno y Ginga ya te invito.

Madoka: no-Esto lo dijo un poco triste-

Hikaru: bueno, no te pongas triste, de seguro te invita antes de que termine el día.

Madoka: Bueno, eso espe…-No termino de hablar porque vio como las puertas de la tienda se abrían y Ginga entraba- Bueno me voy, Ginga acaba de venir.-Y colgó para hablar con el pelirrojo.

Madoka: Hola Ginga.

Ginga: hola Madoka, ¿estás ocupada?

Madoka: la verdad no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ginga: te gustaría ir a dar un paseo por el parque.

Madoka: claro no hay problemas, vamos.

Así fueron al parque de la ciudad, caminaron, hablaron, y así paso el tiempo, hasta que se podía ver un hermoso atardecer, entonces Ginga decidió preguntarle.

Ginga: Y dime no tienes planes para mañana.

Madoka: No y tu.

Ginga: Bueno no, pero quería preguntarte si no te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo mañana.- Tanto Ginga y Madoka se sonrojaron, Ginga porque no sabía que respondería y Madoka por que el chico que amaba le acababa de invitar a una cita para el día de San Valentín-

Madoka: Si, me encantaría.

Ginga: Bien, te parece que pace por ti a mediodía, para ir al cine y luego a comer algo.

Madoka: claro que si, por cierto ya es algo tarde, mejor nos vamos.

Ginga: bien, ven, te acompaño a tu casa.

Así ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de Madoka y luego Ginga se fue a la suya, ahora vivía junto a su padre en un apartamento de la ciudad.

Al llegar a su casa, Madoka reviso su teléfono y noto que tenia llamadas perdidas de parte de Hikaru, así que tomo su teléfono y llamo a su amiga.

Hikaru: ¡Donde estabas trate de llamarte y no contestabas!-dijo algo agitada-

Madoka: bueno Ginga me invito a caminar al parque y no sentí como paso el tiempo.-Lo dijo de un ánimo muy feliz-

Hikaru: y por como estas de feliz estoy segura de que te invito a una cita, ¿verdad?

Madoka: si, estoy muy contenta, me invito a ver una película y a comer.

Hikaru: Ya ves te dije que le gustas, bueno adiós debo arreglarme para mañana.

Madoka: Yo igual, nos vemos.

Mientras tanto con Ginga es entro en la casa y su padre al notar la gran sonrisas que llevaba decidió preguntarle.

Ryo: Ginga, ¿Por qué vienes tan feliz, acaso invitaste a una amiga a una cita?-Ginga al oír esto se sonrojo, cosa que su padre noto-

Ryo: Por lo que veo eso fue lo que te paso, bueno te deseo suerte para mañana.

Ginga: bueno, gracias, me voy a dormir.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno aquí termina el segundo capítulo, comenten y gracias a todos por comentar, que creen que pasar en sus citas, ¡todo saldrá bien o terminara en un desastre amoroso, averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo?**_


End file.
